Ever After High: The Tale of Jared
by seniorcopycat
Summary: When a young thirteen-year old boy reads from an old book at his new school, which unknown to him is actually a spell book, he inadvertently brings both the Royals and the Rebels into his world, the real world. And in order to send them back he must try to unite both groups and convince the Royals that they can shape their own destinies and not the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After High: The Tale of Jared**

**Chapter 1**

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves" – William Shakespeare_

In a small town in Maine, the birds chirped happily as they flew over an large apartment building. Called Hook Boulevard 1023, it was located in the middle of town. It was a giant rectangular brown building with multiple windows, and the sun's rays had just about covered it.

Inside the apartment building, there was a very plain looking bedroom. The bedroom had posters on the wall, a wooden floor and a dresser. A hand popped out from under a pair of blue sheets, and hit the 'snooze' button on the alarm clock on top of the bedside table. The person underneath the covers groaned since he was just awoken from a blissful sleep. The clock had read '7:23'

The covers lowered and revealed a thirteen-year old half-Caucasian, half-Vietnamese boy named Jared Prince. Jared was a small boy with slightly long brown hair and blue eyes. He also had pale looking skin and was wearing ocean blue pajamas.

Jared opened his eyes and stared at one of the posters on the wall. It was an 'Alice in Wonderland' poster. While he stared at it, images of a big and unstoppable monster flashed in his mind, causing him to shiver at the memory of the nightmare. Then, a female voice with a Vietnamese accent snapped him out his day dream.

"Jared!"

The thirteen-year old sat up and saw his mother, a forty-eight year old Vietnamese woman named Paula Prince at the door.

Paula was around the same height as her son, but she was a few inches taller. She had dark brown, almost black hair that ran down to the nape of her neck and dark brown eyes. Paula had a slender build, an inverted triangular head and olive skin. Her dark brown, almost black hair was combed to either side behind her ears. She had bangs that hung near her eyes and beside both her ears. She also had pronounced cheekbones and wore a royal-blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a white shirt beneath it. She also wore dark-green trousers and black sneakers.

"Come on now Jared, I don't want you late for your first day of school. Now get dressed."" Paula told him.

She walked away, as she did so the floor boards creaked with each and every step. Jared groaned and covered himself back up with his bed sheets.

"Terrific…" Jared said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

At about an hour later, in the middle of dense traffic, a small 1974 Ford Country Squire station wagon stood out among the crowd. Inside it was Jared and his mother. Jared was now wearing the uniform of his new school.

The uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt, a royal blue jacket, a blue tie, khaki pants and blue and white sneakers. He also wore a watch with that was white, blue and gold.

"Now I want you on your best behavior at this school, okay?" Paula ordered Jared.

"Yes, Mom." Jared paused. "Hey, Mom? Remind me how I got into this school in the first place? I didn't even apply…" Jared said, raising a brow.

"It's the not that kind of school, you either qualify or you don't. The Maine Academy is very prestigious, you should be thrilled!" Paula told him, clearly happy.

"But all my friends are at my old school…" Jared was depressed. "They were also the only friends I had and the only ones there that were nice to me."

"I know honey, believe me, I know. But think of all the amazing friends you will meet at your new school." Paula said optimistically.

"Yeah, but isn't private school a breeding ground for the socially inept?" Jared asked.

"Now Jared…" Paula began.

"All my new classmates are probably all either rich snobs, or hopeless nerds. I mean I don't like to brag, I'm smart. I know that I am! But I've never shown that on my test scores or anything and most of my teachers were pretty apathetic towards me, and…" Jared started to say before Paula suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. The buggy screeched to a halt. She turned back to Jared, upset.

"Jared, this is a chance to better your life!" Paula exclaimed, before she began to tear up. "A chance I never had…"

Jared then began to feel bad for being so against going to the new school and sighed. While he wasn't overly fond of this school it made his Mom happy and maybe it even had a library which he always enjoys going to.

"Okay Mom, if you think this school is best, then I'll have to trust your judgement." Jared said to her.

Paula smiled and wiped away her tears. She started the car once she saw that the traffic has cleared up. Then, they resumed driving.

"Besides, how bad could this school be anyways? Right?" Jared inquired, as the car continued to drive down the road.

They soon arrived at large concrete building with three floors. It almost resembled a castle in a way, and had multiple windows with a bell tower in the center.

Standing around the school and walking into it were several kids between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. They were all wearing the same uniforms as Jared, the only difference was the skirts that the girls wore.

Paula parked her car parked near the school, then got out of the car. Jared exited the car as well. They both gazed at the school.

"Well, here we are." Paula said.

"Yeah…" Jared added, thoughtfully.

Paula bent down to look Jared in the eye. "Well Jared, I wish you the best of luck." She said as she hugged him. "Be a good boy, alright?"

"Okay, Mom. I will." Jared nodded.

"Good." Paula smiled as she kissed his forehead. "Take care, I'll be back to pick you up before you know it."

Jared nodded once more. Paula stood up and went back into the car. Jared stepped back as she started the engine and drove away. Jared watched her go until the car could not be seen any more before he headed towards the school.

When he neared the front entrance of the school, he gazed upward and saw just how big the school really was.

Then, a fifteen-year old girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes approached Jared.

"Hi! You must be Jared Prince. I'm Bette Stoner, your new student liaison. Welcome to The Maine Academy!" The girl smiled as she told him.

"Thanks. I'm Jared, but you knew that already." Jared said, nervously.

Jared then spotted a thirteen-year old girl hiding behind one of the nearby columns looking at Jared shyly. She had delicate features with brown hair that was swept back behind her ears and blue eyes.

She smiled at him sweetly and Jared returned the smile before she ran off, much to his confusion.

"Uh…, who was that?" Jared asked Bette, curiously.

"A freshman like you, and she's from Latvia." Bette informed him.

"Latvia? Cool!" Jared said, both surprised and amazed.

"Yeah, it is," The teenage girl agreed. "Come on, time for the tour."

Bette then started to lead Jared towards the school, where his big adventure would begin.

* * *

**There you have it. I know it's short, but it's my first Ever After High fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jared and Bette both entered a large and grand school foyer made entirely of mahogany wood. It had a large staircase in front with two different staircases splitting up mid-way. There were hallways to the left and right and students walking all over and wearing uniforms. It also had a 19th century décor all over

"This here is the school foyer." Bette said to Jared. It's where students can just hang out sometimes and as you can see it's very old."

"How long as this school been around anyway?" Jared questioned, curiously.

"Since 1813. It's been remodeled a few times but much of it remains the same. Hence the 19th century look." Bette pointed out.

"1813… that's two hundred years ago!" Jared realized. "Almost as old as some fairy tales, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Bette exclaimed, realizing that he was right. Then she resumed showing Jared around "Anyway, some classrooms are on the first floor and some are on the second, the Gym on the other side of it."

"What about the third floor?" Jared asked, curiously.

Bette then looked nervous. "Oh that! That… that floor is uh… kind of forbidden," she said

Jared was confused. "Forbidden? Why?" he questioned

"Well… it's complicated. Just don't go up there, ok?" Bette told him. "Come on, let's continue the tour.

Jared nodded though he continued to look upward at the stairs curiously before walking off and following her. Bette then began to show Jared all different parts of the school including some of the classrooms, the school library a place he greatly enjoyed seeing as well as the Gymnasium, where he along with all the new freshman would be asked to go to for a little assembly to meet the school's headmaster and headmistress.

* * *

Sooner than later Jared, along with Perdita and several other new students were all seated on the bleachers of the school Gymnasium, all of them were chatting amongst themselves. Jared took a seat next to Perdita who turned away from him to hide her blush. Then a thirty-six year old British woman named Gladys Glover enters the room.

Gladys had chin length brown hair and eyes and a scowl on her face that unnerved some students. She wore sharp black glasses, a navy blue vest over a navy blue blouse, a pink pendent on the collar, a long navy blue skirt, dark brown tights and black high heels.

She faced the bleacher's where all the new students were sitting and claps her hands to get their attention. "Silence children!" she bellowed. The crowd becomes quiet. "Thank you. Remember; when I speak, you listen. Now… Good morning my name is Gladys Glover I am your headmistress here at Oldtown Academy. Me and my partner Headmaster Gramlich will…"

Gladys stops and looked around expecting someone to be there but she sees no one. She looks greatly annoyed and upset

" Oh where is that scatter brained fool!?" Gladys asked, greatly annoyed, before shouting. "GRAMLICH!"

A germen man with Einstein styled dark gray hair and green eyes entered the room. He maroon coat with some patches, an orange vest, an loose green ascot, glasses and brown shoes, with a pair of long brown socks. He seemed to be struggling with all the books he was carrying in his arms.

"Coming Gladys…"

Griswald accidently tripped and ended up dropping all the books, causing all the new students to laugh

"SILENCE!" Gladys shouted, after which the laughter immediately died down. She turned to Griswald. "Get it together Gramlich, time is wasting here."

"Huh, Gladys Glover and Griswald Gramlich. What are the chances of that, huh?" Jared remarked to Perdita.

"Yes… that sure is something alright…" Perdita agreed, nervously.

After Gramlich managed to gather all the books he laid them out on a table nearby and stood before the crowd of the students alongside Glover.

"Hello there students! My name is Griswald Gramlich, Co-Headmaster of Oldtown Academy," he said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and might I say you are the best and brightest students I've ever seen!"

The crowd claps and cheers. They obviously preferred him over Gladys.

"Now each of you will receive a handbook that will detail all the rules we have here at Oldtown Academy." Gladys said. "For example; there will be no leaving class without a teacher's permission, the school computers are for research purposes only and most importantly no one and I mean no one can go up to the third floor. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress Glover." The Freshman all said in unison.

"Good. Now, you may all come down to receive your handbook on your way out in an orderly fashion. Is that clear?" Gladys questioned them once again.

"Yes, Headmistress Glover." Once again said all together at the same time.

Griswald smiled "Well then, come on down kids!"

The kids proceeded down the steps of the bleachers and walked in a line to pick up their handbooks.

Eventually Jared and Perdita grabbed their handbooks as well but before he left with the others Jared approached Headmaster Gramlich and Perdita gave Jared one last look before leaving.

"Uh… excuse me? Headmaster Gramlich?" Jared asked.

"Well hello there my boy!" Gramlich said, cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Jared Prince, sir." The thirteen-year old answered.

Griswald nodded. "Very good. So, what is your question Jared Prince?" he asked.

"Well… I was kinda wondering…Why is it that the third floor is forbidden?" Jared questioned. "What happened up there?"

Gramlich's eyes widened. "Ah! That place!" he said, nostalgically. He leaned close and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder) That place is filled with wondrous secrets my boy, you have no idea! But the last time a student went up there… she was never heard or seen ever again…

Jared paused before asking. "How?"

Before Gramlich could answer Glover suddenly appeared, loaming over them.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

Griswald immediately stood up and turned to her. "Oh! Headmistress Glover!" he said, startled.

"Gramlich what were you telling our newest student?" Gladys questioned. She narrowed her eyes at Jared, like a predator staring at its prey. "And why has he not left with the rest of his peers?"

Gramlich smiled. "Oh nothing Headmistress Glover, just chatting with the young boy," he responded, but Glover didn't look convinced by his answer. She turned to Jared again.

"What's your name, freshman?" she asked.

"Jared. Jared Prince." The boy replied

"Well Mister Prince I suggest you had better stop talking and get to class! Have I made myself clear?" The headmistress demanded.

Jared nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said as he began to walk away.

"Fare-thee well young scholar! Until we meet again!" Headmaster Gramlich called out as he waved to Jared.

Jared turned and gave Gramlich a smile and a wave before leaving. Gladys continued to watch Jared go with a suspicious look in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later, both Jared and Perdita, were seated in front of wooden desks inside a small, old fashioned looking classroom with a cuckoo clock on the wall.

Standing in front of them is a thirty-three year old British man named Atticus Whitfield. He had long red hair, green eyes, a lean yet muscular build and fair skin. He dressed very old fashioned and looked almost like an elf, except with no pointy ears. He was also British, just like Gladys.

_He smiled warmly at them all. "_Good morning class, I am Atticus Whitfield, I will be your home room teacher this year and now I'd like you all to tell a little bit about yourselves," he said before pointing to Perdita. "You there, with the headband."

Perdita's eyes widened when she realized that he was pointing at her. She then stood up, looking very nervous. One student in the background, namely a fourteen-year old blond haired, brown eyed boy with a muscular build named Harvey Nunez, noticed this and smirked evilly.

As Perdita began to speak, Harvey began to roll up a piece of paper.

"Um… uh… my name… my name is Perdita Jansons, I… I come from a city in Latvia. I moved here just six months ago and I…" Perdita began, but she was cut off when a piece of paper hits here in the back of the head, freaking her out and making her yelp, which causes Harvey and several other students laugh.

"And you're gonna cry like a little baby? Is that what you were going to say?" Harvey questioned, mockingly as he continued to laugh.

"Alright, that's quite enough everyone!" Mr. Whitfield told everyone sternly.

Greatly agitated, Jared stood up and turned to Harvey. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The rest of the class gasped while Harvey got up and looked Jared in the eye angrily, which Jared returned.

"Ooh, looks like we got us a hero! Suppose I don't _want_ to back off?" Harvey questioned Jared, looking at him with a menacing look in his eyes "What are _you_ gonna do about it, shrimp?"

While Jared was obviously still angry with Harvey there is some fear in his eyes as Harvey continues to angrily glare at him.

"Hey! I said that's enough!" Mr. Whitfield called out. "Now both you sit down and until you two start trying to get along I don't want to hear another word out of either of you. Is that understood?

"Yes, sir…" They both said.

"Good," The teacher said, he paused and then suddenly he becomes happy again. "Now who's next?"

Jared looks back to Harvey who still glaring at him. He turns away with a nervous look on his face and gulped. Then he heard someone whispering to him

"Hey."

Jared turned and saw Perdita smiling at him gratefully

"Thank you," she said.

Jared smiled. "Don't mention it."

Jared turned toward the teacher again while Harvey continued to glare at Jared.

* * *

Later Jared was making his way down the long hallway with lockers on both sides. A nearby clock read '10:23'. He gazed upward toward the staircase that lead to the second and third floor)

"Uh… Jared?"

Jared turned and saw Perdita standing next to him.

"Oh! Hi, Perdita! What's up?" Jared asked, a bit surprised by her sudden appearance

"Oh uh… nothing… I just wanted to thank you again for your chivalry in class today." Perdita said, while blushing.

"Aw, like I said; it was no problem. Not to mention I hate bullies… and injustice in general so I couldn't just sit there." Jared said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You certainly are a noble soul." The Latvian girl told him

"Guess it just comes naturally, I suppose." Jared shrugged.

"Did your father teach you?" she questioned

This seemed to make Jared uncomfortable and sad. "Oh… uh… actually no… he had my Mom kinda… divorced four years ago… I haven't seen him since then and… I really miss him," he admitted.

"I'm sorry…" Perdita said sympathetically. "I lost my parents when I was just ten, so I know how you feel…"

Jared smiled at her gratefully.

"Hey, Prince!"

Jared's eyes widened. He turned Harvey standing at the other end of the hall looking very angry.

"We have some unfinished business you and me! _No one_ and I mean _no one_ gets away with talking back to me, ya hear!?" he shouted

_Harvey then began to slowly stomp towards him. Jared looked absolutely terrified_)

"Oh hex… he looks mad!" he said. Jared turned to Perdita. "Ok, Perdita I want you to get out of here, ok? Find a teacher, anyone! Go!"

Perdita nodded and ran off. Jared turned, saw that Harvey was continuing to make his way towards him and rushed up the stairs with Harvey following him close behind.

* * *

Jared was soon rushing down the hall of the second floor as fast as he could. The sound of his shoes banging against the hard wooden floor echoed throughout the hallway.

He turned around for a brief moment and saw Harvey chasing after him.

"Come back here you little creep!" he called out.

Jared soon reached a crossroad, in front of him is the stairway to the forbidden third floor which had chains in front of the entrance plus two dark hallways to the left and right.

Jared looked around fearfully, wondering where the heck a teacher was but he saw no one around)

"Great…" he said sarcastically. "Now where do I go?"

Jared then noticed a faint blue glow coming from the very top of the third floor. Without many options Jared decided to go under the chains in front of the stairs and went up toward the third floor.

By the time he got all the way up Harvey reached the same place he was in but apparently had no clue where he went.

"Oh… where'd that little weasel go!?" he wondered, frustrated. Then someone with a deep voice called out to him.

"He went down the left hall!"

"Cool!" Harvey smiled. "Thanks!"

Harvey ran down the left hall. Above him, Jared was leaning slightly off the edge of the railing on the second flight of stairs. He was the person with the deep voice. With Harvey out of the way Jared then proceeded up the stairs again.

* * *

Jared soon arrived at the top of the stairs and entered the third floor. At first Jared was unable to see much due to the third floor being dimly lit, it was practically pitch black and began to wander around in the dark.

"Man… where the heck is the light switch in this place? I can't see a thing!" Jared said before something metal and thin smacks him in the face. "Ow! Oh, here it is."

Jared pulled the cord to turn on the lights and when he saw for himself all the book shelves filled with ancient looking books all over the place he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Wow! Look at all these ancient books! It's like a second library! This is place a veritable goldmine of information! No, make that a treasure trove of knowledge! I can't believe it! This place is so awesome! Woo-hoo!" Jared cheered

He then began to dive in and look through all the old books despite all the spiders crawling around.

"Boy, I wonder why this place is abandoned? It looks fine to _me_." Jared muttered to himself as he looked through a large book.

Jared then noticed a star shaped burn mark in the middle of the creaky wooden floor. He bent down inspected it curiously

Whoa… I wonder what happened _here_?" Jared wondered.

Jared then saw a faint blue glow coming from an giant open book on a podium. It seemed to glow then fade on and off like a heartbeat. Jared stood straight up and approached the book.

"What's this?" he whispered.

Jared inspected the book then wiped some dust off it, he coughed as the dust filled the air.

"Man… talk about _old_." The thirteen-year old said, as he looked at the book closely and saw writing. "What's this… _language_?"

He then began reading the strange language.

"Hezberek Et Morine… Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex… Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex," he read.

The words on the book began to glow with a bright blue light much to Jared's shock and awe. He backed away from the book as it got brighter and brighter until a blinding white light filled the room in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the light finally fades, Jared was unconscious but soon he began to wake up. When he opened his eyes all he can see at first was a little bug crawling by and let out a dazed groan. Then a male voice was heard above him.

"Uh… excuse me? Kid? You alright?"

"Uh… I _think_ so… what…?" Jared said as he woke up,

Jared's vision soon began to clear and when it finally did he can see five strange teens standing over him.

A girl with black hair with purple streaks and pale skin, a girl with hair that stretched out in all directions, a young maiden whose face was hidden by a red cloak, a boy who stood strong and proud with brown hair swept to the side, and a girl who seemed to be made out of wood.

"Who the hex is _this_?" The hooded girl questioned.

"Are you ok?" The girl with purple streaks in her asked, sounding concerned. "What's your name?"

Jared then sat up, groaning. "_Uh… My name is Jared. Jared Prince."_

_"Ooh! A prince!" The crazy haired girl said, excited before bowing. "What an honor, your highness!"_

_Jared looked at her bewildered._

_"__Maddie, I don't think he's an actual prince." The dark haired girl told her friend, she then turned to Jared. "You're not, are you?"_

_"…No." Jared responded._

_"Oh. Never mind then!" The girl said, in a cheery tone._

_"Who are you guys? And where in the world did you come from?" Jared questioned._

_"Oh, sorry, my name is Raven Queen." The dark haired girl said._

_"And I'm Maddie Hatter!" The crazy haired girl added._

_"Name's Hunter Huntsman." The boy said._

_"I'm Cedar Wood." The wooden girl smiled._

_"Cerise Hood, and as for how we got here… no clue." The hooded girl replied._

_"What do you mean 'no clue'?" Jared asked. "And why do your names sound like fairy tale names?"_

_"We mean we have no idea how we got here." Hunter stated._

_ "He's right, one minute we were in school… the next were here. We don't know how." Raven shrugged._

_ "And as for our names, well…" Cedar began._

_ "It's because our parents all figures of legend." Raven finished. "My mother is the Evil Queen."_

_ "The evil what?" Jared asked, surprised._

_ "You know, the evil queen who tried to destroy Snow White but ended up trapped in a mirror for all eternity." Maddie told him, simply._

_ "And you're her daughter?" Jared questioned to Raven._

_ Raven rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah, I know, Evil Queen's daughter… everyone freaks out at first."_

_ "The Evil Queen?" Jared questioned once again, even more confused._

_ "Yeah, from the story…" Cerise began._

_ "I know the story, but that is all that it is; a story, fantasy, it's not real." Jared stated._

_ "Oh, they're real alright." Hunter told him._

_ "Yeah… still don't believe it." Jared said._

_ "Do we look like we're joking?" Raven questioned, a bit annoyed._

_ "Uh… no?" Jared replied._

_ "Ding-ding! We have a winner! Time to tea!" Maddie exclaimed._

_ "Not now Maddie." Raven told her._

_ "Wait, just to be clear… you guys are really the sons and daughters of the Fairy Tales of legend?" Jared questioned. Everyone nodded in response then Jared eyes widen as he imitated the sound of an explosion. They all raised a brow. "My mind… totally blown."_

_ Maddie giggled. "Your funny!" she said. "Like uh… like uh…"_

_ "Maddie, what's wrong?" Rave asked, concerned._

_ "It's funny… I can't seem to speak Riddlish anymore! As a matter of fact… I can't even hear the narrators anymore? Except the person typing this up that is."_

_ Jared looked at her absolutely confused, as did most of the others._

_ "Don't worry, it's just Maddie being Maddie." Raven told the thirteen-year old._

_ "You know, it's really no big deal who are parents are…" Cerise admitted._

_ "Well it's kind of a big deal you know." Cedar pointed out. "Truthfully they are the fairy tales of legend."_

_ "You are trying to have us replace them, even though we don't want to!" Hunter stated._

_ "Hold a minute… your suppose to be the new Pinocchio?" Jared asked Cedar. "But you're a girl! No offence."_

_ "Well that's somewhat offence, but I'm not mad, honest!" Cedar assured him._

_ "And you… you seem way to nice to be the next 'Evil Queen'." Jared told Raven, folding his arms._

_ "You… think so?" Raven inquired, hopefully._

_ "Totally! You seem great to me!" Jared insisted, with a smile._

_ "Aw, thanks!" Raven said, touched. "That's uh… really sweet."_

_ "Don't mention it."_

_ "Uh… can I just ask? What exactly is this place?" Cerise questioned._

_ "Oh, this the third floor of my new school; Oldtown Academy." Jared replied. "I just transferred."_

_ "Oldtown?" Hunter echoed._

_ "That's a funny name for a school." Maddie remarked._

_ "It's the name of the town actually; Oldtown, that's where we are." Jared told them._

_ "So… we're not in Ever After High anymore?" Raven asked, both surprised and worried._

_ "I… don't think so… if that's where you're from anyway…" Jared said._

_ "Uh… not to get off topic here but uh… when we found you, why were on the floor in the first place?" Hunter inquired._

_"Well… it's bit hazy but… all I did was just from this weird book, there was a flash of light and poof! It knocked me out." Jared explained._

_"Ooh! I like things that go 'poof'!" Maddie said._

_"Wait… weird book? What weird book?" Raven asked._

_Jared points to the book behind them. "That book."_

_They all turned toward the book that Jared read from and they seemed to recognize it._

_"Is that…" Cedar began._

_"It can't be…" Hunter breathed._

_"What? What's the matter?" Jared asked, confused._

_"Quiet! We're trying to look this over." Cerise told him, annoyed._

_"Look what over? Have you guys seen this book before?" Jared questioned._

_"Sort of…" Raven admitted._

_"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Jared asked, with a raised brow._

_"Well I kind of saw a book like this in my mother's library, but it was pretty locked up, thanks to my Dad so…" Raven said._

_"Your Mom has her own library? Cool!" Jared exclaimed._

_"Well… she is the Queen. The Evil Queen but…" Raven began to stay before she trailed off and looked at the book again. "_Did you really read from this?

"Yeah, I didn't know what that language was honestly… but I kinda… read it anyway…" Jared admitted, slowly.

"You didn't know what the language meant… and you read it anyway?" Hunter asked in a deadpan tone.

"Talk about a fairy tale fail!" Maddie remarked with a giggle.

"Hey, give me a break! I'm only thirteen! I make big mistakes all the time! Get a clue!" Jared defended

"That's pretty obvious…" Raven remarked in a deadpan tone. Then she got a closer look at the book. Hey, wait a minute! I know this spell!"

"Which is it?" Hunter asked.

"It's a spell for transporting a group of people from one location to another, very advanced." Raven explained.

"What does _that_ mean?" Cedar inquired.

"It means that Jared here unknowingly transported us from where we were to _here_!" Raven realized.

"Which is _where_, exactly?" Cerise asked.

"Like I said; Oldtown." Jared stated.

"Uh… could you be more specific kid?" Hunter questioned.

"Well… it's what _you_ guys would call… the real world." Jared said.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah… Is… that a _bad_ thing?" Jared inquired.

|This is a _very_ bad thing! We're no longer in Ever After! We're _trapped_ in this stupid _real_ world! Where our parents are characters in _fiction!_" Cerise exclaimed

"No offence…" Hunter added

"…None taken?" Jared said, slightly confused. He then paused before speaking. "Wait, 'Ever After'?

" Yeah, it's our home. It's where all the Fairy Tale people live." Raven informed him.

"Cool!" Jared exclaimed before it finally sunk in "So wait… so your saying thanks to me… you can't go back there?"

"Yep!" Maddie said.

"Oh man… guys I am so sorry! I didn't…" Jared started to apologize before Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok, there's no way you could have known," she assured him.

"Unless he read the cover…" Cerise muttered, causing Raven to glare at her. "What?"

"Relax Cerise, he made mistake, let's not hold it against him." Raven told her.

"Well… it could be worse. Right?" Cedar said.

"Yeah, she's right and you know Cedar, she _never_ lies. Doesn't want to end up her father that way." Hunter stated.

"Come on, there's gotta be _some way_ of getting you guys back! For every problem there is a solution." Jared said to them.

"Well if there is, I ain't seeing it." Cerise stated.

"Me neither…" Cedar said, sadly.

"Me neither, neither." Maddie added.

"Well… like Cedar said; at least can't get any worse…" Raven told them trying to maintain a positive attitude… only to be interrupted by someone shouting.

"PRINCE!"

"And… now it has." Jared said grimly.

Everyone turned and saw Harvey running up the steps until he finally reached the third floor. He panted heavily and appeared to be out of breath. He looked toward Jared.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, ya little shrimp!" Harvey exclaimed

Harvey began to approach which made Jared yelp and hide behind the others. Hunter stepped forward.

"Hey man, what's the deal? Why are you so eager to pick on a little kid?" he questioned.

"This is none of your business, weirdo! Get lost!" The bully told him.

Raven stepped forward also. "Listen mister, I'm only gonna say this once; leave this kid _and_ my friends alone."

"Or _what_?" Harvey challenged.

Raven's eyes then glowed. "Or _this_!"

Harvey's body suddenly became shrouded in a purplish aura before suddenly he began to rise up off the ground, much to Jared's amazement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried

Harvey yelled as he suddenly thrown far and into a wall near the stairs.

"Whoa! How… did you… _do _that?" Jared asked, amazed.

"Magic kid. Magic." Hunter told him.

"Cool!" Jared said, which made Raven smile thankfully.

Harvey groaned as he got up, then starts whimpering when he saw Raven gain. He shook for a little bit before he starts screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran down the staircase.

"Boy… what a baby…" Cedar remarked.

"Oh this is bad…" Jared moaned.

"Why?" Cerise asked.

"Now that Harvey's loose he's gonna tell everyone about you guys and that I was in a place that was forbidden so I can get in trouble! Oh it can't get any worse!" The kid explained. More screams were then heard below,

"What was that?" Cedar inquired.

Raven's eyes widen. "Oh no… the Royals!"

"Royals?" Jared echoed.

"A bunch of other fairy tale kids were with us when we all got caught in that flash of light." Hunter replied.

"AKA you summoning us here." Cerise stated.

"Poof!" Maddie added.

"And if we don't get to them they could get into big trouble, including Dex…" Raven said, worried.

"Ashlynn…" Hunter breathed, also sounding worried. Judging by the look on his face it seemed that this 'Ashlynn' girl was important to him. The same went for Raven and his 'Dex' fellow also.

"It just got worse." Jared groaned.

"Come on guys! Let's go help them!" Hunter declared.

"Right!" They all said.

They all began to proceed down the steps. Raven stops when she sees Jared sulking and staying still.

"Hey, aren't you coming? What's wrong?" Raven asked him.

"Nothing… I guess this just what I get for trying to be good. Shoulda just kept my mouth shut in class earlier then this all wouldn't have happened…" The thirteen-year old said. "'Be good and good will follow' that's what my parents always told me. But you I was good before they divorced, I was good when I stood up for that girl in class and I was good fifteen minutes ago. I'm starting to think being good isn't good for me."

"I guess it seems that way sometimes but you know that's because good is hard and while bad may be easy it always gets you in trouble. I mean look at my Mom." Raven pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Of course it makes sense, that's what I tell myself everyday because people always think I'm gonna end up just like my Mom and I want to prove them wrong." Raven stated, firmly. "I want to rewrite my destiny, that's what makes me a Rebel."

"Well to me… you've already proven it." Jared told her.

" Thanks." Raven said, gratefully. "Now let's go help the others!"

"Well it is the good thing to do." Jared

Raven giggled a bit and rushed down the steps with Jared following, but not before he grabbed the book as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: If I accidenly ended up making some the characters act OOC please notify me right away and tell me what to do, since this my first time doing this.**


End file.
